free_realms_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
BlackSun Clan
Welcome to BlackSun Clan Hi Welcome to BlackSun Clan! We are a Strong clan! We work together in battles and we love to have fun!We treat all our members equally. We are a growing clan and we love new members, so don't be afraid to post a comment to join us! Clan Rules for BlackSun Clan 1. Never insult another clan or cat during gatherings 2. You must be six moons old to become an apprentice 3. All Cats must listen to the leader's orders at all times 4.If you want to have or nurse a kit you must become a queen until the kit is old enough to be an apprentice 5. Kits are NOT allowed outside camp without supervision of another clan cat 6. Do not attack a human that comes into camp they do not know the ways of a warrior cat,you may only attack them if they try to harm you in any way. '''7. '''You must be at least four moons old to attend a gathering and you must stay with your clan at all times 8. All Cats must be in their dens by Nightfall! Leader and Deputy (Main Cats that lead the clan) TangleStar-dark brown tabby she-cat IvyBlossom- White she-cat with black ears, and half of tail (end) Warriors (Brave cats that risk their lives to serve the clan) FireStorm-Orange tabby she-cat BrownFeather-Light brown tabby she-cat with gold around her muzzle FogHeart-Small blue she-cat InkHeart-Light blue tabby she-cat Apprentices (cats in training to become a warrior) OrangePaw-Young orange she-cat ShinePaw-Light blue she-cat TigerPaw-Orange she-cat CatPaw-small black tabby Kits (Young cats cared for in the nursery by a mother) TealKit-Light blue tabby she-cat BrightKit-Purple furred she-cat SwanKit-orange she-cat Elders (retired from warrior duties until they go to star clan) None yet Medicine Cat (Cat who tends to the sick and broken) we do not have one yet but tanglestar has been trained and is tending to sick cats until we find one History of BlackSun Clan When TangleStar was a kit,a wolf pack invaded her clan's territory and killed her parents.From then on TangleKit was seperated from her two sisters.All three kits were seperated and went their own ways.Her two sisters each found a clan that took them in as a kit and raised them but TangleKit got found by a wolf pack,MidnightSun Wolf Pack.They took her in even though she was a cat and raised her as their own.She learned the ways of wolves and was taught to fight fiercely.But then on when TangleKit grew up,The wolf pack Moved their territory and accidently left Tanglefang behind.They went crazy looking for her and they could not find her anywhere.Then Tanglefang found an empty territory and found a place for dens and started her own clan.For then she became TangleStar.She had a strange dream and the day after she was united with her sisters under her parent's grave.Her sisters had each been in their own clan with their own friends they could not remember what happened to their family but they were happy to be united with their sisters.TangleStar found some lonecats in the forest,who were starving to death and were sick and TangleStar was nice enough to take them in.She trained her first cat with her knowledge and the chain continued. she found a deputy and her clan has been growing since. For she is a very wise cat and was taught to fight by wolves,so if you ever meet her,do not cross her or you will get the wrath of her wolf ways and her clan who stays behind her always! BlackSun Clan Camp The BlackSun Clan Camp is a lot with dens made entirely by TangleStar herself (Brittney Greygem) for our clan.She spent alot of her own time making it perfect so make sure you show some respect! She is thinking to get a lot in briarwood and start over but we are taking a clan vote!Anyway make sure you rate her wugachug den when you visit! Post a comment below if you want her to make a brand new den in a briarwood lot! We are taking a clan vote but it be nice to have your opinion too! :) please vote and rate! :) Category:Loyal Members of Blacksun